


Comfort

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Father, Comfort, F/M, Love, Slight mention of Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 19





	Comfort

I was patrolling for the night when I heard sligh sniffles. I was curious to know who was crying. I guess you could say curiosity killed the cat, in this instance bug. I jumped down from the roof, and I gasped as I saw my partner. 

“Chat Noir?” I asked slowly. 

His sniffles were softer but I could tell he was downright upset. If I’m not mistaken, something must have happened with his father. 

“Bug?” He gently asked. 

Oh my sweet chaton. 

“Chat Noir, what’s wrong? Who upsetted you?” I asked a little more aggressively before toning it down. I went to lay my hand on his shoulder when he flinched at the touch. 

“Chaton?!” I yelped in surprise. 

“Sorry! I-“ He let out a growl, and I knew he was frustrated. 

“Chat, please, tell me what’s wrong,” I whispered as I slowly crept closer to him. 

“It involves my civilian’s identity. Don’t worry about it.” 

I winced at the cold tone, knowing that was fair since I do that as well when it becomes too personal. 

“I’ll always worry about you, kitty. You’re my partner and best friend. If you don’t want to talk about, then we can talk about something else.” My head bends forward to see his eyes have tears pooling in them. 

My heart breaks at my wonderful cat being so hurt like this. Then, an underlying anger rages on as I come up with multiple plans to kill whoever did this. 

“Can- can we just sit up on one of the roofs?” He asked, expecting me to say no. 

“Of course, chaton,” I throw my yo-yo up as he extends his baton up. 

I sit down on the ledge waiting for him to sit next to me. 

Instead he paces and avoids any eye contact with me when he lands on the roof. 

“Chat?” I questioned, concerned. 

I sigh out and smile slightly to ease his anxiety. 

He takes a glance before walking down to sit next to me. He still bounces his leg though. 

I rested my hand on his knee, and though he flinched slightly, he stayed put. 

“Look up for me,” I commanded softly. 

He did and let out a small gasp as he stared into the night. 

“When I was child, I had been diagnosed with extreme anxiety problems. I over analyzed anything of everything and thought of a contingency plan for any activity I did. My entire life was and still is a waiting panic attack. Do you know the one thing that helped?” I looked at him as he stared at me curiously and shocked. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I would go to the balcony of my house and I would just stare looking at the stars. I would connect the dots, so to speak, and create a story with them. It allowed me to use my overactive imagination for fun. My parents never knew I went and did this. They were always too worried about me falling off the balcony, not that I blame them. I’m madly clumsy.”

Chat snorted as he calmed down and lost the tension in his shoulders. 

“Look there!” I pointed to a random cluster of stars. 

“If you connect the upper right star diagonally and that rectangle that connects with those two diagonals!” 

I heard Chat laugh as he exclaimed “M’lady, are you making a cat out of those stars?” He humored with a slight chuckle. 

“I haven’t even told you my story, yet!” I teased as he turned to face me with a large smile. 

“Once, there was a cat. The most magnificent of cats. The lord of the night some had called him.” I exclaimed with a dramatic voice. He snickered but kept silent letting me talk. 

“The lord of the night, although a cat with black fur, met the most beautiful of princesses. This princess however was also a warrior in disguise. A warrior who fought for her people even though they never knew. This cat witnessed one of her bouts and decided to fight with her. Her and the cat were great in battle and one day they met a witch. The witch that was saved by these two granted the cat to become human to his choosing. And when he became human, the two became closer than ever. However, they started to fall for each other. The cat, though, thought it would never work with him being a cat originally. The princess was expected to marry for power and royalty. She didn’t care, though, because she loved her kitty to give him up. So one day, she started making clues for him to find. She tried to make him see that she wanted him, but he either was too oblivious or ignored the clues for months. Finally, she stared bluntly, ‘I like you romantically, you stupid cat!’ He stared at her in wonder when she said those words and do you know what she did?” I look to Chat Noir seeing him look at me anxiously and hopeful. 

“She said, ‘As long as we have each other, I could care less what happens. I love you, mon doux chaton.’” 

We were both silent as we stared at the other. 

“You- those times when you flirted with me. Since three months ago. I just thought you were humoring me in my flirts?” 

“I’m not the best at expressing my feelings like you. I-“ I let out a laugh as I thought about all the times I tried to confess my feelings.

“I’m a walking disaster when I try,” 

“You?! A walking disaster?!” He yelled, shocked. 

“And apparently, you are the most oblivious person I met!” I laughed again

“I think that title belongs to you, bugaboo,” he teased right back. 

“How about we share the title then,” I snorted as I leaned my head on his shoulder. 

I noted with satisfaction that he didn’t flinch and even leaned his head on mine. 

“So, you love me at last?” 

I hit his chest lightly as I giggled. 

“I always loved you. It’s just different from before. I kinda had my eyes opened, and it took awhile for me to understand the new feelings I technically always had.”

“Eyes open?”

“Like I was slapped in the face with the evidence.”

He chuckled as he nuzzled my hair. 

“I want you to know, though, friend or girlfriend, I’ll always be by your side.” 

He pressed a kiss on my cheek as he stared at my eyes. 

“Thank you.”

And I knew, no matter what happens, we will always be with each other.


End file.
